


The Moments Inbetween

by rprambles



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, Combat, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles spanning all 3 games. Chronological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ME - Promises, Promises

Shepard had come to a halt in front of the cell and now watched the salarians inside sway back and forth, mindless of their observers. Her frown deepened.

“Imness was right,” Garrus mused, his tone somber. “They’re like empty shells.”

Wrex growled in disgust. “This is no way to treat a prisoner. Kill them, sure, but leave them like this?”

Shepard said nothing as she opened the cell. With a calm, almost cold professionalism, she placed a shot in the center of each dull and lifeless gaze. The salarians toppled over without a murmur of protest and she turned to see Garrus and Wrex staring wide-eyed at her.

“If I ever end up like that, I want your word you will take me out.”

Wrex recovered first, a broad grin spreading across his face. “I couldn’t agree more, Shepard.”

After a moment Garrus nodded silently, his mandibles twitching. Shepard patted his shoulder as she moved past him, a silent gesture of thanks. It wasn’t an easy promise to make, but it was one she’d hold them both to.


	2. ME2 - Wrong

The second she woke up, she knew something was wrong.

It wasn’t the explosions, or the woman shrieking at her to “get out of that bed now, the station is under attack”. It wasn’t that the medical bay was obviously not Alliance. It wasn’t even the aches and scars that she’d never had before.

It was the hair.

She’d sat up and suddenly it was in her face, all blonde and thick and curly. That hadn’t been there before. She shoved it out of her line-of-sight, frustration building when she discovered that while it was more than long enough to irritate, it wasn’t long enough to tie back out of her way.

“ _Commander-_ ”

“I’m moving!” she barked at the voice as she hopped off the cot. Curly blonde locks drifted to the front again and she spat a curse.

_The second I get out of wherever here is, I’m shaving this off._


	3. ME2 - Conspirators

Chakwas didn’t look up from the oozing wound in the merc’s arm. “Unless it’s life-threatening, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn.”

“Just need a bandage,” Shepard answered. “And probably an antiseptic.”

The doctor put two and two together and sighed. “I was wondering if he’d forgotten.”

“He did.”

“Antiseptic’s on the counter, the red bottle. Bandages are in the upper drawer. Take it slow, some of the cartilage has probably bonded with the old bandage.”

Shepard almost sounded disappointed. “So I can’t just rip it off and give him an excellent reminder of why he should change it every day?”

Chakwas chuckled. “I’m afraid not.”

“Damn.”

“And do check for infection. Send him to me if there’s any at all.”

Zaeed, who up to this point had watched with quiet amusement, now joined in. “What’s an infected turian supposed to look like, exactly?”

Chakwas pressed a square of gauze to the wound and placed the merc’s hand on it before bringing up an image on her omnitool.

Shepard visibly flinched. “Ah.”

“If there’s no infection, give him a liberal spray of antiseptic to be safe and then apply the new bandage.”

“Thanks, Doctor.”

Chakwas nodded and returned to her patient, pausing only to call over her shoulder, “Commander, if this happens again, do send Garrus to the medbay.”

Shepard returned the conspiratorial smirk. “Will do.”

“I’m suddenly afraid for my life,” Zaeed announced as the medbay doors slid shut.

Chakwas just laughed.


	4. ME2 - Proximity

It started the second the shuttle settled on the landing pad, a dull ache at the back of her head. She ignored it; wasn’t the first time she’d started the day with a headache. Later she could have a smoke, take the edge off. Right now there were targets charging toward the shuttle.

The flow of mercenaries died out and the team headed into the facility and maybe she’d have that smoke a little sooner than usual, because the dull ache turned into a sharp throbbing. Right after they’d cleared out all the Blue Suns sounded nice.

And then the throbbing moved to the front of her head and she bit back a curse. This wasn’t a normal nicotine or stress headache, those didn’t interfere with her work. This one was almost blinding, making it near-impossible for her to make a shot on any of the targets.

New objective – find the cause and shoot it.

The last of the mercenaries fell to her team’s fire and she rose from cover, staggering into the last room, pistol ready to blow whatever was inside to bits.

The door opened and she halted, breaths steady, head still throbbing.

It was a Prothean beacon.

Grumbling a curse, she stepped forward and let the artifact do its job. And then she shot it.


	5. ME2 - Missed Signals

Hira frowned in confusion as the asari disappeared into Illium’s crowds, shaking her head after a moment.

“Problem, Shepard?” Garrus asked in a far too amused tone for her liking.

“Just not sure what that was about.” She jerked a thumb in Shiala’s direction.

Thane gave a hint of a smile. “It appears you have admirers, Shepard.”

“Unfortunately, yes. What does that have to do with-“

“She was trying to ask you out, Shepard,” Garrus stated bluntly. “You have to be clear about these things with her,” he said to Thane, who chuckled softly.

Shepard blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Is that truly so surprising?” Thane asked, brow ridge raised.

“Barely know her.”

“Not necessarily a requirement.”

“It is for me.” She shook her head again, putting the incident out of her mind. “C’mon, let’s get back to work.”


	6. Prompt: Prank

Hira stood in the doorway to her cabin, contemplating the scene before her. Datapads spread across the desk and furniture, the bedding turned over and inside out, she could see part of her kit tucked underneath a chair. She smirked. “That’s fair."

She tapped the comm open. “Solus."

“ _Shepard. Need assistance?_ ”

"Could say that. Bunk turned into something of a mess while I was out."

A second’s pause. " _Ah. Problematic._ ”

She hummed in response as she walked to the bedside table. “Rather artful, actually." The empty drawer didn’t surprise her. “Where’d you put my lighter?"

“ _Under desk._ ”

Hira returned to the desk and knelt down. A quick sweep of her hand across the floor found the lighter tucked into the far corner. She flicked it open and tried to light it. Nothing.

"And the fluid?" she asked, chuckling.

“ _Behind mattress._ ”

She snorted and stood up. “You’re an ass, Mordin."

She could hear the smile in his voice. " _Simply responding in kind, Shepard._ ”

"Didn’t take apart your microscope."

" _However, did scatter beakers around lab and incorrectly sort samples._ " 

She snickered. “Alright, that’s fair." 

“ _Glad you agree, Shepard._ ” 


	7. ME2 - Fail

Thane strode into life support, evening cup of tea in hand, and nodded to the empty air. “Shepard.”

The air shimmered as he passed and he turned around before she had a chance to wipe the frustrated pout from her face.

“One of these days, Krios,” she warned him as he chuckled.

“You will get the better of me yet,” he assured, taking his usual seat at the table. “I have absolute faith in you.”

She returned his smirk. “Don’t mock the person who can hack your rifle.”

He laughed, quickly raising his hands in surrender. “Have mercy, I yield.”


	8. ME3 - Trash Day

Joker paused his work at the sound of footfalls and turned round in time to see Shepard toss a crate into the airlock. “Spring cleaning, Commander?”

“Just taking out the trash.” She held up a black leather dress at arms length, mouth twisting in disgust. “I’d like to know how this got into my closet.”

Joker grinned at the next item to be flung into oblivion. “Is that the cot from the main battery?”

Shepard just smirked and tapped the console. The airlock cycled quickly and they watched the objects tumble through space.


	9. ME3 - Reaction

Two steps from the shuttle door Shepard came to an abrupt halt and slapped the back of her neck, threw whatever offending article she’d found across the shuttle, and promptly shot it.

“What the hell?!” James demanded in shock; Shepard paid no attention, calmly stepping off the shuttle.

Steve peered cautiously from the cockpit. “Commander?”

She glanced back at him, and he inclined his head to the black scar on the shuttle floor.

“Bug.”

Garrus chuckled. “Again? They must really like you.”

James and Steve watched the couple head off to the armory, still processing what had just happened. After a full minute, James turned to Steve with a down-right evil grin.

Steve knew that grin. “James, _no_.”

His grin widened. “Esteban, _yes_.”

-

He waited for the absolute perfect moment, when Shepard wouldn’t expect it and when she didn’t have a gun in arm’s reach. After four days he found her in the war room, completely focused on a number of datapads. He sidled up behind her and ever-so-lightly brushed the tips of his fingers down the back of her neck.

Commander Shepard jumped. Datapads skittered across the floor as she slapped a hand to her neck to kill the “bug”. Realization hit a second later and she whipped around to pin the cackling James with a murderous glare.

-

“Do I even want to know?” Chakwas asked when the marine walked into medbay holding a bloody towel against his nose.

James shook his head slowly and mumbled something unintelligible.


	10. ME3 - Children

“I prefer my salarian liver served raw,” Wrex announced, grinning when one of his guards glared.

Garrus hummed thoughtfully. “I hear vorcha prefer it grilled.” If he saw the salarian scowling at him, he ignored it.

“You two are determined to start an incident today, aren’t you?” Shepard asked, frown deepening.

Wrex smiled widely. “Who, us?”

“Please, Shepard, we’re model citizens,” Garrus assured, mandibles twitching as he tried to keep a straight face.

James snickered as Shepard shot him a dark look. “Everyone who believes that, stand on their head.”


	11. ME3 - Boasts

“So.” Wrex peered at Garrus with his usual crooked grin. “You think the galaxy will be grateful enough to you to plant a statue on the Citadel in your honor.”

Garrus glanced over at the woman dozing in one of the shuttle’s web-seats. “Never said it would be in my honor.”

“No thanks,” Shepard answered without opening her eyes. “Hero worship’s bad enough as it is.”

“Not unearned, Shepard,” Mordin pointed out.

“Still a pain in the ass.”

“More for me, then!” Wrex shouted with glee as the shuttle settled into dock. He huffed, one eye focused on Shepard. “Still waiting for some appreciation for pulling your boots out of the fire. Again.”

She opened her eyes to frown at him. “You flew the shuttle in circles, Wrex. The bullets were flying at us.”

“And I gave you the moral support to dodge them.” With a grin Wrex turned toward the hatch. Hira rose from her seat to stand behind him; the second the hatch slid open, she calmly booted him off the shuttle.

Wrex lumbered to his feet, a tad deflated. “You want to go, little human?” he growled as she walked past him.

“Only if it’s someplace with candlelight.”


	12. ME3 - Scarred

“Cortez. Think you could put in a requisition for a M-thirty-five-Mako?”

Before Steve could reply, half of the mess resounded with a firm and almost desperate “NO!”

James frowned at the protestors, utterly baffled. “The Mako’s a good vehicle.”

Ashley shook her head. “Not when she drives it!”

“What’s wrong with my driving?” Shepard demanded.

“Shall we start with the fact that you never learned how?” Liara asked with a knowing smirk.

“She didn’t?” Tali sounded incredulous. “Kee’lah, that explains everything!”

“I know how to drive.”

Garrus’s mandibles spread in a grin. “Shepard, we’ve all survived what you call ‘driving’. I vote we spare poor James here from the mental scarring.”

Shepard scowled. “Wrex never minded my driving.”

“Wrex is a suicidal lunatic,” Ashley argued.

“Be glad you missed the Hammerhead,” Garrus advised, and Tali nodded emphatically.

“You cannot blame me for the Hammerhead’s faulty design. Pyjak could crap on it and it would fall apart.”

“Be that as it may,” Tali countered, “it doesn’t help when you land it in lava.”

“Wasn’t aiming for the lava, for the last time.”

Garrus barely stifled a laugh at that. “C’mon, Shepard, you weren’t exactly easy on that thing.”

“Forgive me for being dead two years and still used to the Mako. The Mako could handle rough terrain.”

Tali snorted. “Ninty-degree-mountainside is not rough terrain, Shepard.”

“Eighty-nine,” Shepard corrected.

“Such a difference.”

“It is, actually, the further you go.”

“Mmm-hmm, and what happens when eighty-nine degress suddenly becomes ninty-one?”

Shepard muttered something that sounded a lot like “stupid rock”. James choked on his coffee.

“What happened?” Tali pressed.

“The Mako dropped off the mountainside and we all fell screaming to our deaths,” Garrus answered.

“First, we didn’t die. Second, I didn’t scream.”

“True. Tali and I screamed. You said, quite calmly, ‘well, crap.’”

Tali nodded. “Yes, and then we had to call the Normandy to pick us up.”

“Because our landing damaged the thruster system.”

“Which worked better after that,” Shepard reminded.

“And there we have Shepard’s motto,” Liara announced with a grin. “Better technology through destruction.”

The commander looked at them for a long moment before she finally said, “Not getting a Mako, am I?”

“No,” the older crew members answered in unison. Shepard sighed.


	13. ME3 - Trash Talk

"Have to go with Vega on this one."

James beamed as the assembled biotics expressed severe disappointment in their commander. “Aw. Thanks, Shepard.”

She shrugged. “Hard to side with biotics when there’s an example of physical excellence in the room.”

He posed triumphantly with a smug smile. Jacob frowned at Shepard. “First questionable decision I’ve seen you make. Ever.”

"Wasn’t talking about Vega."

James deflated instantly, a shocked grin on his face as the crew began laughing. Shepard smirked, folding her arms. “Any of you run ten K with full kit and still make a thousand-meter killshot? Didn’t think so.”

"That a challenge, Lola?" James asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Definitely sounded like one," Jacob mused.

"Just fact. Both have your skills, but," she nodded to Jacob, "you’re not N7," and she flashed a smirk at James, "and I’ve already kicked your ass."

A soft gasp traveled through their audience as Jacob stared at James. “Wait, you actually fought Shepard? On purpose?”

"Just sparring. Didn’t want to damage the commander."

Shepard raised a brow. Miranda chuckled. “You might want to rethink that, Lieutenant.”

"Challenge accepted," the commander announced.

James jumped. “Wait, what? Oh no, that was not a challenge.”

"Are you afraid?" Miranda asked.

He gaped at her, then motioned to Shepard. “Who in this galaxy isn’t afraid of Commander Shepard? At least a little bit?”

"Are some," Shepard pointed out. "Mostly dead."

"Point proven."


End file.
